


VID: Hallelujah

by purplefringe



Series: A Blaze of Light: Good Omens Feels [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: there's a blaze of light in every word / it doesn't matter which you heard / the holy or the broken hallelujahA Good Omens vid about Aziraphale, Crowley, faith, falling and freedom.Song by Leonard Cohen, covered by Pentatonix





	VID: Hallelujah

Also on [tumblr](https://purplefringe-vids.tumblr.com/post/186538197159/hallelujah-edited-by-purplefringe-fandom-good)


End file.
